List of Gumby Episodes
This is a list of Gumby episodes. 1950s Episodes Produced circa. 1955-1957 for "The Howdy Doody Show" #Moon Trip (Gumby on the Moon) (Trapped on the Moon) #Mirror Land (Lost and Found) #The Little Lost Pony (The Blockheads) #The Fantastic Farmer (Gopher Trouble) #The Black Knight (Mysterious Fires) #Too Loo (Gumby Concerto) #Robot Rumpus (Yard Work Made Easy) #Toy Crazy (Toy Joy) #Lion Around (Lion Drive) #The Eggs and Trixie (Egg Trouble) #Odd Balls (Outcast Marbles) #Gumby Business (Toy Fun) Produced circa. 1957 for "The Gumby Show" #The Mocking Monkey (How Not to Trap Lions) #The Magic Show (The Magic Wand) #Pokey Express (Indian Trouble) #The Racing Game (Gumby Racer) #Rain Spirits (The Kachinas) #Toying Around (Toy Capers) #In the Dough (Baker's Tour) #Tree Trouble (Eager Beavers) #Train Trouble #In A Fix 1960s Episodes Produced circa. 1960-1964 #The Zoops #Even Steven #The Glob #Chicken Feed #Hidden Valley #The Groobee #The Witty Witch #Hot Rod Granny #Ricochet Pete #Northland Follies #The Small Planets #Sad King Ott’s Daughter #King for a Day #Rain for Roo #Santa-Witch #Scrooge Loose #Pigeon in a Plum Tree #The Big Eye #Lawn Party (partially Live-action) #Space Ball The following 3 films were billed as "Gumby Specials". Rather than showing Gumby, They show clay characters, A brown bear named Henry and a little clay bird named Rodgy. #Who’s What #Dragon Witch #Treasure For Henry Produced circa. 1966. These are the only episodes that were produced with a full slate of credits. #Pilgrims on the Rocks #Pokey’s Price #Son of Liberty #Gumby Crosses the Delaware Produced circa. 1964-1981 #Siege of Boonesborough #The Missile-Bird #Good Knight Story #The Blue Goo #A Hair Raising Adventure #Goo for Pokey #Candidate for President #Gumby's Fire Department #Motor Mania #The Golden Iguana #The Magic Flute #The Ferris Wheel Mystery #School for Squares #The Gumby League #The Golden Gosling #Do-It-Yourself Gumby #Behind the Puff Ball #Super-Spray #The Reluctant Gargoyles #Tricky Train #Tail Tale #Indian Country #Mason Hornet #Haunted Hot Dog #Of Clay and Critters #Tricky Ball #Dragon Daffy #Puppy Talk #A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts #Moon Madness #Prickle's Problem #A Bone for Nopey #Shady Lemonade #All Broken Up #The Rodeo King #Stuck on Books #Dopey Nopey #Dog Catchers #This Little Piggy #El Toro #Puppy Dog School #Pokey Minds the Baby #A Groobee Fight #The Moon Boggles #Wishful Thinking #Turnip Trap #Mystic Magic #Foxy Box #Point of Honor #Weight and See #Making Squares #Piano Rolling Blues #Hot Ice #Sticky Pokey #Gumby Baby-Sits #Gabby Auntie #Bully for Gumby #Grub Grabber Gumby #Indian Challenge #Prickle Turns Artist #Gold Rush Gumby 1983-2002 Episodes #The Music Ball #Shrink-A-Dink #Hatching Out #Mirror-Aculous Recovery #As the Worm Turns #Wild Girls #Lost Treasure #The Beetle and the Caterpillar #A Smashing Hit #Gumbot #Guitar Magic #Gumbitty Doo Dah #A Miner Affair #All Cooped Up #Gumby’s Circus #The Elephant and the Dragon #Denali’s House #Ostrich Feathers #Birthday Party in the Middle Ages #The Big City #Of Note #Humbug!! #Fun Day #The Denali Blues #The Fliver 5000 #Minga Sitting #A Real Seal #Melon Felons #Merry-Go-Pumpkin #Time Kapp-Sule #The Search #Educational TV #Band Contest #The Big Squirt #Little Girl Lost #Command Performance #Witch Way #Children for Sale #Sleepy Time Robbers #Strange Circus Animals #A Gumby Day #Cottage for Granny #Wind Bag #A Lotta Hot Air #The Wild Horse #The Plant #Naughty Boy #Young Granny #Balloonacy #Picnic #Gumbastic #Funtasia #Rip Van Prickle #The Great Mastodon Robbery #Wild Train Ride #Arctic Antics #Runaway Camel #The Abominable Doughman #The Astrobots #Blocks in the Head #Geese Grief #Fox Hunt #Goo’s Pies #Moving Experience #Gumby’s Close Encounter #Flying Carpet #Minga’s Folly #High as a Kite #Proxy Gumby #Goo and the Queen (Part 1) #Prickle’s Baby Brudder #Goo and the Queen (Part 2) #Little Denali Lost #Clay Play #Gone Clayzy #The Knight Mare #Lost In Chinatown #Joker’s Wild #My-O-Maya #Gumball Gumby #Pokey à la Mode #The Forbidden Mine (Part 1) #Robot Farm #The Forbidden Mine (Part 2) #Space Oddity (Part 1) #Chatter Box #Space Oddity (Part 2) #Skateboard Rally #Goo’s Music Video #Best in the Block #The Lost Birthday Present #Just Train Crazy #Wickiups and Bulrushes #Kangaroo Express #Kid Brother Kids #For the Graduate #Clayfully Yours #Gumby Music Video #Time Out #Dolly for Minga #Lost Arrow #Clay Trix #To Bee or Not to Bee #The Funny Bathtub Restoration From 2004-2006, a project took place to attempt to restore the entire 1950's and 1960's Gumby library. These versions are all official and authorized as they contain Premavision copyright notices at the beginning. As of 2010, a total of 35 restored transfers exist. Among the first restorations to be done were the experimental film "Gumbasia" and the 1960's favorite "Hidden Valley". The 1950's episodes were assembled back to their original 11-minute format as close as possible with the existing material. These restorations were not perfect as the original negatives for the 11-minute versions appear to be lost and now only exist split into their syndication halves. This is very noticeable as the restoration for "The Magic Show"/"The Magic Wand" retains the 1960's title sequence "The Magic Wand" instead of the original title sequence "The Magic Show". On a similar note, a narration track recorded for the beginning of the syndicated half titled "Gumby Concerto" is still heard on the restoration for "Too Loo"/"Gumby Concerto". Some of these restored versions have since been released on DVD by current rights holder Classic Media. Home Video Availability VHS Throughout the 1980's Family Home Entertainment had released the majority of the 1950's and 1960's Gumby episodes on various VHS collections (the only episodes that didn't get a release were "This Little Piggy", "Tricky Train" and "Foxy Box"). These all retained their original audio tracks as they were released before the 1988 revival series, in which completely new soundtracks had to be recorded due to licensing issues involving the original soundtracks, which were sourced from the Capitol Records Hi-Q stock music library composed by John Seely. 7-DVD boxed set (2002, Rhino Home Video) A compilation of 110 of the episodes from the 1950's through the 1960's. The set was not widely distributed, and it received much negative feedback due to the fact that the prints used were the 1980's reissues that had the soundtracks and voices completely redubbed. Christmas with Gumby (2003, GoodTimes Entertainment) #Scrooge Loose #Santa Witch #Pigeon in a Plum Tree #Toy Crazy/Toy Joy (both films edited back into their original format) Gumby's Greatest Adventures (2003, GoodTimes Entertainment) #Toying Around #Sad King Ott's Daughter #The Blockheads #Gumby Crosses the Delaware #Gumby Concerto #The Glob #Gold Rush Gumby #Baker's Tour #The Black Knight #Gumby Racer The Very Best New Adventures of Gumby Vol. 1 (2005, Rhino Home Video) #Skateboard Rally #Time Out #Naughty Boy #Kid Brother Kids #Joker's Wild #Clayfully Yours #To Bee or Not to Bee #Gumby Music Video #Rip Van Prickle #The Abominable Dough Man #Goo's Pies #Gumbastic The Very Best New Adventures of Gumby Vol. 2 (2005, Rhino Home Video) #Gumby's Close Encounter #The Knight Mare #Prickle's Baby Brudder #The Wild Horse #Blocks in the Head #Lost in Chinatown #Picnic #Goo's Music Video #Best in the Block #Melon Felons #Fun Day #Gumbitty Doo Dah Gumby Essentials Volume 1 (2007, Classic Media) 1950's: #Robot Rumpus ("Yard Work Made Easy" and "Robot Rumpus" edited back into their original format) #Too Loo ("Too Loo" and "Gumby Concerto" edited back into their original format) #Rain Spirits ("Rain Spirits" and "The Kachinas" edited back into their original format) #In The Dough ("In the Dough" and "Baker's Tour" edited back into their original format) #The Racing Game ("The Racing Game" and "Gumby Racer" edited back into their original format) 1960's: #The Groobee #Hidden Valley #Ricochet Pete #The Small Planets #Gumby Crosses the Delaware 1980's: #The Wild Horse #The Knight Mare #Goo’s Pies #To Bee Or Not To Bee #Kid Brother Kid Bonus Features: #Art Clokey’s Original 1953 Theatrical Short, "Gumbasia" #Re-mastered Pilot Episode, “Gumby on the Moon” #1960s Re-mastered Gumby Theme Song and Introduction #Rare Gumby Bumpers #Character Bios Gumby: The Movie: Director's Cut (2008, Classic Media) Bonus Episodes: #Tree Trouble ("Tree Trouble" and "Eager Beavers" edited back into their original format) #Robot Farm #As the Worm Turns #Melon Felons The New Christmas Classics (2008, Classic Media) In the fall of 2008, Classic Media released a 2-DVD set containing four Christmas themed programs. In addition to a compilation of Gumby episodes titled Gumby Season's Greetings, the other programs featured Casper the Friendly Ghost, Fat Albert and George of the Jungle. Gumby Season's Greetings #Pilgrims on the Rocks #Pokey's Price (Unrestored, most likely sourced from a FHE VHS release) #Santa Witch #Scrooge Loose #Pigeon in a Plum Tree #The Golden Gosling (Unrestored, most likely sourced from a FHE VHS release) #Humbug #Toy Crazy ("Toy Crazy" and "Toy Joy" edited back into their original format) #Gumby Business (Unrestored, most likely sourced from a FHE VHS release) #Toy Fun (Unrestored, most likely sourced from a FHE VHS release) #Train Trouble (Unrestored, most likely sourced from a FHE VHS release) #In a Fix (Unrestored, most likely sourced from a FHE VHS release)